Drowned Eyes
by CandyAndYaoi
Summary: Sasuke desires to kill human kind for killing his clan, so he aids the plan to annihilate humans by kidnapping a human:Naruto. It was not planned for Sasuke to fall in love with Naruto, all of a sudden things that were once thought to be true are all of a sudden lies. A decision is to be made: Kill Naruto to kill humanity for their sin, or the hidden truth of Naruto and his brother
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Drowned eyes

Author's comment:  
Another series started! Surprise, surprise! Let me know if this series is any good, your reviews brighten my day despite the bad stuff in my outside life. Though some parts are good in my life, I feel a little lonely...but that's my own fault...

But enjoy the first chapter.

I woke in silence.

There was no noise, no crickets, no birds singing, no wind, and no life. The last time I saw, heard, or even seen any evidence of life was when I was four. I only remember the faint, cold, words of a blurred face.

_"Your are never to leave this room. Even if you tried, the door I leave through will disappear. You will stay here for the rest of your life until you rot away."_

Like the said, the door seemed to have caved in through the wall and filled in to a blank, dull wall. That is all I remember.  
Though sometimes I would wake up with books, paper, pens, food and sometimes new clothes. It seemed as though I was stuck in these walls, they made sure I was taught how to write and speak English.

I took out a piece of parchment, pen, and a page from a book I wanted to sketch.

The books they left were typically about poetry and art. I guess they wanted to make sure I was entertained to make sure I did not rebel and get out.

Some books had pictures for me to draw.

Though I could not see any possibility how I could escape.I smiled at the new pieces of plain parchment. My once plain, dead world that surrounded me, the walls, were decorated with pieces of paintings and sketches.

I glanced at the picture. It was a beautiful woman with delicate pictures. Porcelain skin, glassy black colored eyes, and strikingly beautiful silver hair.

I started off with the base of the head. Her head was well rounded that seemed to fit her facial features perfectly.

This tiny enclosed space was the only world I knew, yet I wanted more. I did not want anything else then to leave this room and see the world.

The books I read had examples of the outside world. The feeling of silk, the shades of wondrous colors I had yet to see and feel.

The walls were all white, my clothes were white. Empty, and emotionless was what my life was made of. I knew that my hair was golden, no the correct term would be yellow?

No that is wrong again. Blond, yes that sounds right.  
I had blonde hair, but what of my eyes? Could I one day see my eyes in the mirror? Or in the reflection of the glassy looking surface of a pond.

To feel the ticklish streams of water slid off my tanned, warm skin. To drink the icy, numbing water from a cold stream go down my throat.

Once the head base was done, I worked on the face. The eyes gleamed a beautifred black, like marble.

All of these I want to do, to experience. I wanted to live. To feel love like the way the books described how love felt like. The most wonderful thing in the world, but can be the greatest source of pain.

I finished the face and begin working in her thick,silver hair.

Each line carefully imitated the wavesof rom the ocean.

I wanted to know pain. I want to grow.

I wanted to love.

I wanted find love.

The only blurred memory of a person I had talked with that scorned the disgusting creature I was.

I was hated and was abandoned

Was it selfish to want to feel love?

All of a sudden, the walls of silence crumbled and sound was everywhere, bouncing wall to wall. I felt something grab me and before I could comprehend what was happening. My eyesight was obscured from a cloth being tied around my eyes.

The person covered my mouth with a cloth.  
I was about to hit, scream, and struggle. Anything to escape from my kidnapper.  
Their grip on my arms slid to my wrists to tie then behind my back. I was thrown over a shoulder. I squirmed to escape but it was futile.

The person whom I assume was a man based on his strong body structure, the harsh yellow sounds if footsteps running on hard surfaces filled the silence. There was the sound of something being slid open, then I felt something against my face.  
It was not physical but it tickled the surface of my skin. It was cool and humid, it smelled almost like water and a mist ink.

Wind.

It was wind.

I was outside.

For the first time. I felt and smelt the outside.

Yet I yearned to see the world.

Where was this man taking me?

And why?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's comments: When you read the chapter I SWEAR I know what I'm doing...I'll have a explanation at the end if this chapter. So go enjoy my newest chapter and leave some nice feedback, thank you! Now go read yo yaoi ;)

Chapter two: Drowned Love

"Where are you taking me?!" The muffled voice asked, as panic began to make itself known in the man's pitched tone. He quivered as he struggled to get free, but he knew it was useless.

Pathetic human.

Disgusting, replaceable, and ugly. That is what all humans are. Filthy. I was tempted to sink my fangs into his warm, soft, blood filled neck and drink him dry for what little worth he was, but I remembered I was to bring him to the underground cave, where we all hid from humans to devise a plan to take what was ours from the humans.

That was the earth. We roamed the earth longer then they have, but when they came, they increased in numbers, vulgar whores, and condemned us monsters.

Who were they to call us monsters? They were the monsters, all the twisted things humans did, rape, murder, addiction, cannibalism, greed, power, and war. They were the ones that provided these to the world, how dare they call us filthy and evil, when they were the ones who were corrupted. They feared us and set out to kill us; just like how they almost killed my clan. I was the only one of the Uchiha clan left alive. I, Sasuke Uchiha no longer had anything to call my own because of the humans that killed them.

I will destroy all humans, even if it meant I had to carry this disgusting human on my shoulder. I would prefer to kill him and simply drag his body to the hideout, but he had to be alive.

"Please...Let me down, I promise I won't run..." The human whimpered earnestly.

I did not answer the human, I focused my eyes on the road ahead of us as I ran away from the temple.

Despite my initial thoughts of it being easy to take this human away, it was rather difficult. The humans surrounded the man's room with protection spells, charms, priests, and hunters.

I had to slaughter them all to remove then from my path. I only question why they were so set to protecting the human? Something was unusual about the human on my shoulder, but that could not be the only reason why they locked him up.

They feared him.

He was different so they feared him because he was not like any human.

I smirked at the thought of how much suffering the human must have gone through. Served him right.

I would have been able to run faster and longer, if the humans had not speared me in the stomach.

I would not die from a mere wound like this, but I would not heal as fast because I refused to drink the blood of a repulsive human.

Their blood tasted like ash despite the power that pulses through my veins.

Disgusting.

Before I knew it, the human had stopped struggling. Had I killed the human by accident? How pathetic.

I stopped my running and I set the human to the ground, when I said I set him down I dropped him like a sack of potatoes. The human groaned quietly.

I got out my knife and kneeled on one knee to him, tempted to press the knife against his pretty little, weak neck and slit it open and watch the blood pour like a river.

Or better, I could rip his head apart and paint the meadow around us in his blood.

Oh wait, I almost forgot my order. Again.

I must be hungry, I kept myself from satisfying my bloodlust. Too long, I need to fulfill my desire by drinking animals. I took a deep breath if air and held my oxygen in my lungs as I brought the cool knife under the knot of rope that pinched his wrists together and pushed forward and backward against the rope as it finally broke and freed his bruised wrists that I caused when I kidnapped him.

I brought my hands to the back of his blond head. I had never seen blond hair before, so the golden strands that glowed in the sunlight captured my attention for a brief moment before I remembered the filthy creature I was dealing with.

I ripped off the blind, not caring that I ripped off some strand of his golden twine hair.

I ignored his whimpering. As I set my eyes to look at the repugnant human.

My cold blood tensed, my heart that I once believe was never there, had skipped a beat.

My bloodlust was gone and something bloomed inside me. I blinked blankly to myself as I noticed the bright colors around me.

Were the trees so fresh and rich in green? Was the river so optimistically blue and clear?

Were the flowers in the meadow were colorful, breathtaking, and alluring.

The world flourished in color and life, it was as if the world was wilted and had bloomed to life in a blink when I laid my eyes on the human.

No, to call him a human was too degrading and disrespectful to his delicate loveliness.

All the sensual emotions around me stopped cold and drilled a hole in my chest when I locked on to pure, terrified, blue eyes.

His accelerating heartbeat drummed in my ears, his eyes were the picture of fear.

My hand that was on the back of his angel soft hair, slid slowly to his neck and the tips of my fingers traced his smooth jawline. My forefinger and my middle finger stopped at his lips.

His rosy lips attracted my thoughts to kissing him.

This could not be a human, he could not be a wretched human. He was angelic with the innocence his being held. A gem that must be polished and kept safe in fear of it being stained. He brought his hand to mine and gripped it and pulled me closer, I willingly leaned closer.

The boy's warm hand grasped my cold, pale one. His beautiful eyes scanned my face and his fear turned to fascination, to my delight he smiled like a heavenly angel. His eyes looked at me lovingly.

Those rose colored lips open to form words, the best kind of words, with the warmest voice I have ever heard. His blue eyes looked at mine endearingly.

"You're beautiful...Are...Are you a angel? I've never met one before..." He asked, stroking my cheek with his pleasantly warm hand.

No one had ever talked me with such a sweet tone and voice, even the other vampires treated me coldly; Although we were kin, they hated me because I was the only one left of my clan, they thought that it was unfortunate that out of all the others, the weakest lived.

I was the eyesore when they took me in. They only took me in because they respected my parents and the potential leader my brother was.

I was never important to anyone I cared for, but here he was looking at me as if I was the most beautiful person to him, that I was the most important to him. I realized a fatal mistake I had done.

I fell in love with this radiant being.

But I did not care.

"Did...Did you save me from...My cage? Thank you..." He kissed my hand with his soft, velvet lips. I did not deserve such a pure gesture, but I desired more of it. Yes.

I want more of his love.

I had orders. Bring him to the underground hideout. I knew my duty, if I succeeded bringing this boy I could be deemed worthy of my race...

But...

I glanced at the doting blond, and took his hand in mine. He let out a surprised gasp, but his face turned joyful.

I looked at him in the eyes with burning possessiveness screaming in the back of my head. I toned it down and spoke in a low voice.

"Listen, I have to take you somewhere because of certain orders...But no matter what..." I gripped his hand tighter, I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I will make sure no one, and nothing touches you...You are mine..." I growled possessively. The delicate blond nodded.

"You saved me and showed me the outside world for the first time...It's beautiful..."

My smile faltered only momentarily. The world was not beautiful, it was insufferable and ugly like the humans that lived on it. They destroyed the world. This pure creature deserved to be kept safe.

"No. You are not to travel, this world is hideous and tainted. It is disgusting." I warned the blonde. He frowned at me indifferently.

"That's not true." He defended.

"I haven't seen much of the world yet. I want to see it, then I can decide if it's ugly to me or not, so far it isn't." He pulled away from me and got up. His eyes became cold, it stung with the way he looked at me, why oh why are you looking at me so distrustfully?

I figured that he saw my hurt and his gaze became softer. His voice became less venomous.

"I'm sorry..." His eyes darted to mine.

"Its just I've been locked up in that room for as long I can remember. I've never been outside before...I only know from what I've read from books...I want to see he world." He looked straight at me. His eyes were determined. I nodded.

"I'll travel with you then. You are to never leave my sight, and you have to let me protect you." I told him my rules. His face brightened and made my heart flutter, making shivers run down my spine.

He looked at me in the eyes with excited eyes that gleamed from the warm sunlight, his peach skin glowed like a fire.

"What's your name...?" I asked with a quivered voice. The voice spoke in a meek, kindly tone to me.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He fiddled with his grey shirt, I noticed how tattered and it was.

I grimaced at the ugly clothing he was forced to wear. My thoughts conjured up on what could lay underneath those warm clothes. Sensitive, tanned skin just begging for my teeth to mark it, drink from it, and kiss it.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha..." I told. But then I remember my mother's wise words. My father was always prideful in his abilities and knowledge, but truly it was our mother that held the best abilities and knowledge.

_"To gain another's trust you have to be honest. Don't let your fear or pride get in e way, that way you would have done your best."_

I looked to Naruto and gripped his shoulders to face me. His smile faded only slightly but his eyes looked troubled at my sudden action. My eyes looked deep into his pupils.

"I am not a angel Naruto."

His expression remained the same.

"I am a monster. I drink the blood of my victims. I am a vampire. A creature of the dark."

He smiled slightly.

"You're still beautiful."

After comment: Sasuke falling in love at first sight is part of the plot line. I swear it, trust the author! It's part of my plan! It's on elf the important parts of the story, it will be confirmed and resolved later. Just keep reading and it'll be all explained. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors comments: things are picking up from here so I hope you guys like plot twists cause this one is going to have a LOT which I hopefully will have the time to cram all my ideas into this story. Please leave a review when you finish reading, it's always nice...

Just to be sure you guys know Sasuke's physical body age is much different to how old he actually is.

So... This is all based on physical age

Sasuke: 23 years ( and has been 23 for a LONG time)

Naruto: 20

Drowned Voice

_**Why Sasuke? **_

_**Why did you do it?**_

When I was kidnapped I expected to see a terrifying person who had intentions of hurting me. I struggled but not as much as I would have liked because a part of my mind warned that it was probably not a good idea I provoke my captor.

So I mostly stuck with whimpering and pleading. So much for taking my life into my own hands once I left that wretched cage. I still couldn't take control over my life. Why was it so hard? Is it too much to ask to be free?

Please let me go.

The person ignored my pleas and set me down. I didn't struggle at my binds, instead I heard something light and flickering in a pitched tone , reminding me of a flute. It was a bird singing to the world to let itself become known despite its tiny frame. A beautiful melody that calmed me.

Yes.

It was beautiful.

I noticed there was strange silence and no movement I could sense around me, did my captor leave me? Why? I felt a strange intense feeling sink in my chest and stomach. Fear.

It was quickly forgotten once the person lifted my wrists behind my back, I flinched at the frost spreading skin temperature the person had.

The ropes loosened and I felt the soreness spread and burn like fire, but by panicked instinct I tore off my silk blind and was taken over by the plethora shades of green that was lime, clean, bold, and bright.

The sunlight bounced off the leaves and made them glow like emeralds. I was entranced and fascinated by the beauty before me, surrounding me, making me breathless from the beauty. I snapped out my trance for a moment only for the exotic beauty before me allured my attention.

Angel.

Was the first thing I thought of.

Marble skin that glowed like the moon, eyes that glowed a intense red, his face was framed by straight, silky, charcoal hair.

A fallen angel.

His eyes held disgust and contempt when he stared at me. It frightened me why this angel of pure beauty seemed to hate my entire being, something about his eyes burned a crater into my chest.

But when our eyes met, the cold, frigid oil colored eyes warmed and melted.

What arises was fascination, warmth, adoration, and devotion. It was gentle and welcome but somewhere in his eyes there was something off. I didn't focus on it much though because I blurted out before I could stop.

"You're beautiful...Are...Are you a angel? I've never met one before..." I admitted softly as I brought my hand up and stroked his cheek, it was soft like snow, and cold like snow. The man returned a loving gaze.

I then remembered my past. How I was locked up and treated like a monster. They hated me, they feared me.

Because there was something they hid behind my back. A truth about my history I never knew about.

The truth was far too dreadful to think about. So they locked me away like they locked the truth away telling themselves everything was alright as long as they locked me away.

So this angel took me from my cage, but could not have been for justified reasons if his eyes held hatred to me.

"Did...Did you save me from...My cage? Thank you..."

But why? Thank you for helping me grant my wish to leave but why? What do you want from me? As beautiful as you are, looks can be deceiving and you could be a liar.

I took his hand into mine and brought it close to my face.

Like the rest of them. Lie to my face because you're scared of me.

Do it, and I will know. I've been lied to far too many times. Yet this dark angel seemed sincere.

I kissed the skin of his hand to express how grateful I was to his kindness for allowing me to leave.

He spoke up once again, his voice sounded worried.

"Listen, I have to take you somewhere because of certain orders...But no matter what..." His grip on my hand tightened greatly.

He leaned forward and his lips brushed my forehead softly. Why are you showing me kindness? You don't know me.

You don't know the monster I am.

You don't know that I should never have been born.

Stop, one day this will be too much and I will eventually cave in to tell you how much my being is a sin.

Then you will look at me disgusted again and abandon me.

I will make sure no one, and nothing touches you...You are mine..." He growled possessively. Too numb and disoriented by my thoughts and emotions, I simply nodded.

"You saved me and showed me the outside world for the first time...It's beautiful..." I managed to force out my mouth. His eyes darkened as if remembering something bitter and his smile twitched to form a frown for a second. His voice and eyes hardened.

"No. You are not to travel, this world is hideous and tainted. It is disgusting." His voice was bitter.

I thought otherwise. If such a 'disgusting' world had what I described as beautiful then I cannot believe that it is disgusting. I knew from experience that the world was not perfect.

But I know the world was not disgusting. The forest surrounding us was proof that it was beautiful, a sanctuary, untouched by darkness.

"That's not true." I defended.

I pulled away and spoke in a bitter tone that surprised myself. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I haven't seen much of the world yet. I want to see it, then I can decide if it's ugly to me or not, so far it isn't." I justified venomously, I was tired of being told what I was to do with my life, hadn't I been caged long enough?

Hurt reflected on his eyes and I realized he only wanted to protect me. This angel, this man, he had gone through so much pain in his life ,he only wanted to spare me unnecessary pain.

I took a deep breath to cool my tone as I looked apologetically to him, guilt took over my voice.

"I'm sorry..."

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling the cool blades of grass underneath my fingers, it tickled pleasantly.

"Its just I've been locked up in that room for as long I can remember. I've never been outside before...I only know from what I've read from books...I want to see the world." I looked at him with my admitted desire.

He nodded, but I could tell he disagreed but simply chose not to word it.

With a certain tone of authority he voiced a compromise which I gratefully accepted.

"I'll travel with you then. You are to never leave my sight, and you have to let me protect you."

I smiled happily, someone like him wanted to protect me.

The thought of exploring the world sent shivers and tingles of excitement down my spine.

I could not word how truly free I felt.

"What's your name...?" He asked quietly, I thought I heard his voice quiver. Suddenly overcome with hesitance, I fiddled with my grey shirt with nimble fingers.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I answered.

He stayed silent for a moment, his eyes trailed my skin like a hungry predator. I swore I saw him lick his pale lips, I caught a glance of unusually bigger incisors in the front jaw.

He was not a angel.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha..." He returned the name exchange. I worded to myself his name in silence.

He seemed to ponder about something, his mouth was slightly agape, no words formed. He closed it again and pursed his lips. I was on the tips of my toes wondering what he wanted to say. He focused his gaze into my eyes, his eyes seemed afraid of something, he seemed to be looking for something in my eyes.

Until finally:

"I am not a angel Naruto." The words were heavy but honest, he looked as if he was preparing to be rejected painfully by me, why are you feeling like that Sasuke? I'm the one who should be the most afraid of being rejected...

You are far too beautiful for me to keep.

His gaze intensified, it was filled with fear.

"I am a monster. I drink the blood of my victims. I am a vampire. A creature of the dark."

I kept silent but I already knew you weren't human Sasuke...

I smiled slightly.

"You're still beautiful."

But was he really?

**Part two**

As promised, Sasuke took me took me to places I never imagined existed. I saw so many people enjoying each other's company and saw children play happily together, it warmed my heart.

Also Sasuke made sure I bathed every other day and bought me new clothes despite the fact I was comfortable in the clothes I wore. He insisted that the clothes were not good enough for me, I gave in since I deep down hated my clothes because they reminded me of my old life, if you could call it that.

But on the bright side I was shown many things.

I saw so many colors and things I never knew was real, like bubbles. You blow through a shape that would be soaked in a glycerin based liquid and you would get a bubble that had splashed of colors on the surface.

Although they were ephemeral, there was a sense of childlike wonder when they would pop in a instant.

Despite the wonders and joys I experienced in the day, nighttime was very different.

Well, at least Sasuke was.

He was always kind, and protective, but he was a bit scary at night. Not like violent scary, but scary as in hungry.

I would sit by the fireplace and warm up, I would hear a noise and look up to see it was Sasuke.

Covered in blood.

He would come back with a dead animal like a bear, or dear, or a cow if he was lucky.

It would be hanging from his jaw, except it would be sucked dry of its blood every time. His clothes would be soaked in blood, his face would be dripping of it too.

Sasuke's eyes would be mad and bloodshot like a rabid animal that would be ready to claw your eyes off.

His eyes softened and his feral growls would lessen when he looked at me. He made sure I ate from the animals meat, although it was dry.

He would avoid eye contact and tell me that he was sorry.

Sorry that he scared me. Every night he apologized. I was never good with words, considering I almost never got to speak to anyone but myself.

But I tried to comfort him every time, because I could relate to his pain.

In way I could, when I was eight, there was a piece of broken pottery, I stepped on it and it pierced about a inch into my foot. I screamed, I wailed, I cried, and I keeled in pain, but no one came.

My cries became silent because I realized very soon that no one was ever going to show me any kindness. Why would a person help what they believed was a evil monster? No one sane.

So I could only help myself, I dug my own fingers into the flesh of my foot and ripped the shards out.

It hurt like hell but I got all the pieces oh and used my sheets to wrap it up. So I could feel empathy to Sasuke. He had been alone in the cold loneliness and everyone ignored him and continued on with their lives.

I would hold his hand rightly and set his head to rest in my lap, no matter how feral he was, no matter how strong he jerked his body in resistance he would calm and fall asleep.

I would clean the blood off his skin carefully as he slept. The most peaceful the had ever looked was when he slept, there was no cold stare and no lines that marked his past that had hardened him.

He never talked about his past but he was doting. He would kiss me on the lips every morning, the kissed were pleasantly tingly, but something set my heartbeat off. He seemed to always want more from me but never dared to tread those waters.

I told I don't mind but he insisted he would become a unstoppable monster if I kept offering myself to him like that. Out if respect I did, but I made a mental list of things I absolutely will do, and making Sasuke open and honest was one of those things I planned to do.

Baby steps of course.

One night after three weeks or so, Sasuke brought down three rabbits for himself, but had brought chicken for me to eat. The same thing happened as usual, he sucked the rabbits bone dry of its blood and he became feral. I calmed him with my willpower to comfort him and allowed him to sleep peacefully on my lap.

I threw a few thick twigs into the fireplace to warm us up, we ended up going to the norther part of the world which was chilled than the place he had found me.

As I cleaned his cheek, I saw a raggedy old lady.

Clothes were old and tattered. Her hair was grey with white strands, her hair reminded me off a old spiderweb that bunched up to become a winded ball of silk.

The woman smiled eerily, I glared at her and reached for the dagger I was give. To defend myself, truth be told I didn't want to hurt her, or anyone for that matter.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She mused peacefully, she made herself comfortable by taking a seat on a log across from me. I paused and looked at her curiously. She smiled wider and the fire made her skin glow a orange, she looked at me and pointed one finger to the stars.

"The stars whisper different versus of fate." She began quietly. I looked up at the stars as she spoke, what was she saying?

What whispers?

Her voice grew in tones.

"When the time comes the sun and moon will decide your death. You can change your fate if you make the right decisions. The future is never written in stone." She cackled loudly.

I brought my head back down to glare at the ominous elderly lady.

"What the hell are you sa-" I stopped as I scanned our campsite. She was gone.

The wind picked up and before I knew it the fire had died and I heard the old woman's sandpaper voice whisper in my ear.

_"You will die Naruto. And it'll be from that vampire lover of yours."_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors comments:

-reviews are appreciated-

My darling readers and fans, your reviews were all lovely and I was surprised that you guys liked this story, I hope to continue receiving your awesome support for this story and SasuNaru. Your reviews feed my determination. And I know about time I uploaded a new chapter, I prefer updating as fast as I can but I wanted to make this chapter make a impact. So I hope I does. Leave a review about your thoughts on the story and I PROMISE I will PM you back as soon as I can. You guys make my day. Now read my little SasuNaru minion.

**WARNING:****THIS CHAPTER HAS ANGST**

Chapter 4: Drowned Lies

Would he kill me?

Drink me dry like one of his meals, a animal.

I've had these thoughts wander in my head occasionally.

He took me from my cage and saved me.

But what would he gain from it? Why am I feeling left out? He surely had no intentions of being kind to me before he saw my face, that look in his eyes when we first met sent scared chills rippling through my body. He despised me for that single second.

Until he saw my face. Then he all of a sudden became warm and lovingly. Was his claimed love pure and deep as he believed? Instead of love it seemed like a superficial infatuation.

He seemed lonely but desperate for company. So he settled with me.

Settled.

I was also infatuated with him as well, but only for a brief moment, I read books about this sort of thing so I knew immediately this relationship was not real.  
Whenever we traveled or walked, he would hold my hands tightly and bring me close to his chest when we passed through a town, he would wrap a arm around my waist and grip my shoulder, I assumed it was to protect me, but most of the towns we visited had kindly looking elderly people and gently eyed adults.

Sasuke simply told me that all the humans were disgusting, his eyes looked dark and feral like when he went hunting. It scared me. He told me that he will kill then all, his eyes were mad with obsession.

He was endearing to me and the feeling was not so mutual.

I would ask if he would kill me if I was different.  
He shook his head no.

Liar.

My fearful thoughts filled my head.  
Thoughts of Sasuke's incisors digging into my throat drinking blood from my veins scared me.

But I know that he would never do that to me. He was never forceful or rough when it came to me. He treated me as if I was a precious flower.

I decided that I should get to know Sasuke, I don't want to leave him despite my doubts. He saved me. I owe him a chance.

Today we set off to hike in the mountains, we were resting because my body could not take any longer. I had never really had to use my muscles when I was locked up. Sasuke looked at me concerned when I began to breath heavy but I insisted that I was fine.

I was not weak. I knew very well that my body was not strong but I refused to give into my fatigue.  
I read from a book that the human body can improve it's strength by reaching it's limit.  
I too will get strong.

Sasuke handed me a small bottle of water and I took it gratefully. I drank it down quickly and from the corner of my eye I swore I saw Sasuke lick his lips.

I pulled the bottle away and quickly turned to Sasuke to ask him a question, to hopefully make that hungry look in his eyes fade away.  
"Sasuke..." I got up staggering to stay up, Sasuke flinched at my knees that buckled a little. I grinned at Sasuke and ran my hand through my golden hair.  
"Um...Do you mind if we buy a sketchbook and a few pencils for me the next time we stop by a town?" He nodded but his eyes held curiosity as to why I would request that.  
"I want to draw." I quickly added.

His eyes faded to understand and threw our travel bag over his shoulder.  
"Hn, alright." There it was again. 'Hn.'

Was that even a word?

I followed him closely and I began to wonder to myself.

Do I love him? Could I love him?

He never hurt me so I should give him the benefit of e doubt that he may love me.

We passed oak trees, maples, pine, and Apple trees that we carefully harvested. It's rich, red, sheen attracted me as I opened my jaw and bit into the crunchy apple. A crisp noise filled my ears as I tasted the sweet, mouthwatering, sour, and explosive juice on my tongue.

I savored it in my mouth as we continued walking.

Sasuke halted his pace. I was paying attention to the ground, I was fascinated with the bugs on the grass, so I collided gently on his back. I rubbed my noise as he looked at Sasuke's back confused.

"Why's we stop? Is something wrong?" I asked as I bit one last time before throwing the apple away. He stayed there for a few moments before turning to me, I couldn't read his eyes so I waited for him to speak.

Sasuke looked me in the eyes, his eyes glowed a warm red from the way the sun hit his eyes. He looked at me with a slightly desperate plead in his normally neutral personality.

"Naruto, what are you hiding? You're not telling me something." He stated rather accusingly. His eyes narrowed into slits and his body was closing in on me. I began to feel my senses heighten and a cold shiver run through me.

My stomach tightened and my throat grew tight and dry.  
Thoughts were running through his head.

His eyes reflected hurt and spoke in a scorned tone he spoke quietly, almost not to me but more to himself.

"I scare you...that's what it isn't it?" He asked bitterly. I stepped forward to speak my mind, he deserved to know.

And I knew I couldn't hold in my fears.

"Sometimes..."

I glanced up to him.

His eyes were neutral and had a certain edge of anxiety.

"It's just that you never smile at the things we see...It's almost as if you hate everything you see." Without realizing it I was staring at the ground. I raised my head to see his face.

To find a clue in his expression.

I wanted him to answer me honestly. His eyes turned to a empty cold void.

"I do hate everything. I told you, the world is full of lies and fake promises. There is no such thing as a sanctuary from the world's cruelty." He shifted his gaze away from mine.

I narrowed my eyes at his avoiding glance. I don't know why but my anger was bubbling and my patience was running low.

"All of it isn't bad! There are the good and the bad, everything comes with a upside and downside." I defended.

"You can't just decide everything is horrible! Let me decide my own opinion!" I took a step forward.

His height was glooming over me. He took a quick step and he was shadowing over me. From the blocked sunlight I felt shivers run up from my body leaving a trail of goosebumps. I rubbed my arms in attempt to warm my skin. He glared over me. The back of his hand was brought up to caress my tanned skin. His skin emanated light, icy coldness, and numbed my warm cheek from his frozen skin.

"The world only gives good fortune to those who don't deserve it. That's reality. Get it around your head Naruto."

His glare straight right at me, his anger would have frozen me cold but I didn't allow it to let me freeze up. I was no coward.

"Bastard! I'm thankful you got me out of that prisoner life but you can't control me!"  
I took a step backward from him and he flinched forward, as if he was afraid I would leave. Why was he so attached to me anyway?  
I wanted my own freedom and path to follow.

"If you hate the world that much then fine. But why?" I looked up downheartedly.  
His eyes looked wistful for a moment.  
I asked. I just could not understand.

He turned his head to stare distantly to the mountains behind us. The blew sharply, the autumn leaves popped off from the wind fans danced around us. Sasuke shifted his weight to one foot and looked over to me as he opened his mouth.

"It took everything away. Humans did. Flawed, disgusting creatures..." His voice was low and breathy like a low piano key. It was smooth and toneless, but his voice tasted of malice when he said 'humans'.

I was human. I wasn't any different from any other human. I felt a bit angry that he thought humans were all horrible...

True, he went though tragedy, but that doesn't mean biased opinions was okay.

I narrowed my eyes, I know that the man before me had suffered, but he had been treating me as a object and not a human. I wanted to be free to be able to walk my own path and make my own choices. It had been weeks since I left my cage but somehow I was still caged.

I needed a breath away from my cages or I would suffocate.

I clenched my teeth tightly.

"You were alone. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. But you don't seem to know that I'm human. Can't you treat me like I'm a person with feelings?! I am a human for fucking sake!" I truculently retorted. His eyes widened from my shocking spiteful words.

For some reason my words pierced right down my throat and I felt like I was trying to swallow sand.

I was too harsh by the heartsick face he made by my piercing words.  
I felt shame fill me and rushed blood to my cheeks for my guilty words.

"I'm sorry...Like you said, humans are flawed but some, including me, try to be better...You didn't deserve my bitter words...I...it's just being with you is wonderful but I don't know who I am yet...I need to walk on this earth in my own...just for a while."

His eyes became me scared, he must have been imagining me suffering or end up at death's door if I was by myself.

I wasn't naive to the real world. It was dangerous yes but the world was beautiful and worth dying for. All the fresh, vibrant colors I still had yet to see made me yearn to travel in freedom.

I swallowed dryly and spoke in a apologetic quivering voice as I wrapped my hands around the sides of my stomach and gripped tightly to stop the tightening feeling my my abdomen.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

My chest tightened as I grabbed my bag.

I turned my head to my right to look at his widened, panicked eyes.  
I thought for a moment that I shouldn't do this, but I stood my ground when the thoughts of my confined life replayed in my head, I knew that I needed to leave.

This was for the best for me.

I deserve to be a little selfish this once. Don't I?

I began to head the opposite direction to walk away from Sasuke.

I avoided his intense stare, I knew if I looked in his eyes he would persuade me to stay by his heartbroken stare.

As if he knew my thoughts he spoke in a almost unrecognizable voice.

"Don't." He said in a broken voice, no longer emotionless or confidant, he was desperately begging me not to abandon him.

I stopped walking.

What do I do? His voice was hurt and scared.

To leave a broken person like him would be cruel. But do I have to make a sacrifice? I do love Sasuke.

He was truly a beautiful man, he could be kind if he wanted to. He was gentle and caring. But I can't stay.

I continued to walk further, I refused to look back, I would regret and turn my direction if I looked at his face now.

I'm so sorry Sasuke. I promise I'll come back.

All of a sudden I felt strong arms grip my waist tightly and pull me in into a trembling body.

His arms warned around my waist the chest, his hands gripped securely into my shirt, I winced at his nails that were leaving indents in my skin.

My heart pounded viciously, pumping adrenaline and heightening my sensitivity to his attracting touch.

Stop.

Sasuke buried his face into my neck and his lips kissed my neck tenderly that left a burning tingle in my skin.

His breath was ragged and hot on my neck, for a moment I feared he would kill me by piercing into my neck, but those assumptions disappeared when I felt something heated and wet drip on to the back of my neck and absorb into my shirt.

He was crying.

"I love you." His voice rang and echoed in my ears, heated, moist breathing tickled my ears. I froze.

Shit.

Don't do this Sasuke. Please let me go. You know I can't pull away.

Don't look at him.

Naruto do not look at him, or you will give up this chance...

I turned my head and locked on to dark eyes that were empty and desperate.

His eyes were a endless stream of black and frightened emotions.

My heart thrashed in my chest, threatened to scream and rip itself from my body from the sharp pain I felt.

His grip tightened and his lower hand slid to my hip bone and pulled my closer to his body.

**No.**

"Don't leave Naruto. I love you."

**Stop.**

I closed my eyes regretfully.

**I can't...**

**...**

"...I don't love you Sasuke."

**I lied.**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors comments: I'm tired...This was fun to write, and I enjoyed thinking of evil little ideas for this story; this story is going to have Angst with a capital A so you better prepare yourself! I won't update this for a while since I'm in a bit of a pickle at home...Some reviews would be great, I've been way too stressed lately, I cried way too much yesterday and today, so it's been really hard for me to want to write lately, I've been getting more depressed with everything so hopefully things will turn out alright. Please leave a review if you wild like this series to continue.

**_"I don't love you Sasuke."_**

The silencer at followed after Naruto's words was haunting and ate away at Naruto's heart.

He lied.

He didn't mean any of those words. His words were filled with false venom.

Sasuke could feel his own heart drowning and finally stop. His heart twitched in pain, the pain numbed his cold heart, it spread like the plague, the sharp pain spread it's roots and implanted itself into his skin. The heart was trying to stop the pain but it was too late.

Too late to be with Naruto.

Too late to survive.

Too late to beg.

Too late to be loved.

Too late for anything.

Too late.

"It's too late for me then...?" Sasuke glanced to Naruto, tilting his head down to meet his eyes.

His words were turned to a question and his question was directed to himself rather than to Naruto.

Naruto nodded , his jawline was tense and his throat was constricting dryly to get more air into his body. It was too hard to

Was it too late? His heart ached, no, it ripped itself to shreds at the thought. Sasuke swallowed bitterly. His once confidant, smooth, low voice was now a weak, soft, dry, whisper.

"Naruto, please don't go I love you."

Those words again. They pierced Naruto's heart, but more so because he knew Sasuke's claim of love was false, and that Naruto truly loved Sasuke and he couldn't be with Sasuke if he was simply obsessed with Naruo.

Love was something completely different from obsession, and Sasuke's promise of his love being true was questionable.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with mutual heartbroken eyes that were clouded from the loss of spirit and energy blue eyes once held. Eyes glimmered a pale blue, dead, glow.

"Please." Sasuke desperately repeat, but Naruto didn't allow it to continue farther.

He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked solemnly and regretful to Sasuek.

His peach colored lips opened to bluntly tell Sasuke his thoughts.

"Sasuke." Sasuke unconsciously leaned in when Naruto had said his name, but his heart raced at the way Naruto's voice sounded like.

It was usually husky, playful, impulsive and kind with a sliver of kindness; normally his voice would unconsciously attract Sasuke's body because subconsciously he wanted to be comforted of his pain.

**Too late.**

Subconsciously he trusted Naruto because Naruto had a special ability to make one want to trust him. He knew in the back of his mind that Naruto would never fear, pity, or hate Sasuke if he told the truth to him.

So why did he hesitate in telling Naruto? What was the specific reason? He loved him didn't he?

"You don't love me." Naruto stated as he took out a worn out, red, book they had bought over their travels, Sasuke didn't have much interests in books unless it held valuable information instead of stories; Naruto however enjoyed stories of all sorts.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and spoke again before Sasuke could become angry at Naruto with his statement.

"You don't know me. You're supposed to love a person inside out. Right now you only like my appearance." Naruto's hands opened the tattered scarlet book and flipped through the yellow, inked, parchment pages.

**Too late.**

Naruto stopped at one page, his fingers that pinched the bottom corner of the page let go and the paper settled nicely. It looked around the end of the book that the novel was opened to.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. It was not the time to be reading, just what on earth was Naruto thinking? Reading? Really?!

Before Sasuke could openly word his displeasure at Naruto's actions. Naruto read out loud a single line for in a saddened tone.

"With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out: and what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, old English? What sort of book was Naruto reading? And why was he reading that specific line? Naruto gave Sasuke a knowing look. "This is you." Is what his eyes told Sasuke.

Sasuke urged him to continue, to find more as to what Naruto was trying to imply or hint at.

Naruto nodded wordlessly, he took a deep breath through his nose to speak once again, but his voice was lighter and slightly feminine, as if he was trying to imitate a fair voiced woman.

"If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow."

His snapped the book shut with a flick of his wrist, smoothly he handed the book to Sasuke. "This is why I can't be with you. Read this. If you can sort your real feelings and realize the falseness."

**Too late.**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance at him. What was Naruto trying to imply? What was he thinking about? Why did he not want to be with him? Why did Naruto not return his feelings? He had done everything he could.

Sasuke hesitantly took the book gingerly with his thin fingers.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke's acceptance of the book. Sasuke stared at the book in his hand, as if it was a dead fish, as if it was the cause of misery. Naruto saw the confused, angry, look in his eyes. Naruto cleared his throat quietly, Sasuke looked up and Naruto saw the empty desperate pleading in his dark oil eyes.

"I'll meet you alone next month." Naruto said, not wanting to give in to Sasuke's silent begging.

Sasuke nodded, thinking that he could wait for a month and have Naruto as his possession again, only this time he would be hungrier.

He would mark Naruto as his and never let him go.

He grew hungry at the thought.

Naruto let out a displeased, heavy suspire.

He ran his fingers through his soft golden hair, he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, why couldn't he just understand?

He was a human!

Not some perfect creature.

He felt his patience run out that was already thin, his anger quickly rising and breaking the wall of calm restraint.

"For fucks sake, I'm not your goddamn possession. Can you please accept that?!" The blonde man snarled, surprised at how furious he had sounded. Sasuke felt his heart sink and clench tightly; He knew Naruto was right but couldn't he see he truly did love Naruto?

**Too late.**

He slightly shook, his body was going in shock of losing the only thing he cared about, the only thing that kept his heart from turning black and crumbling was going to leave.

Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Listen, next month, you need to realize something important when we meet, and you need to tell me."

He took a step forward, their faces were a inch apart. Naruto's hot breath tickled and warmed Sasuke's cold cheek, his warmth was tempting to feel more.

His eyes met dark ones. Blue eyes searched for something, Naruto leaned and pressed his supple lips to Sasuke's. He moved his mouth to Sasuke's, but pulled back quickly before they became consumed in the heat of bewitchment.

Their eyes connected once again.

Tingles were left all over their bodies.

If they continued they would not stop, the hot temperatures of their bodies would rise as more skin was shown, touched, and rubbed.

Hot sweat would fill the musky air as they would plead to never stop the feverish night of passion.

They yearned each other.

"...If you fail to give me the right answer, I will still be with you. But I will never love you, I will never ever trust you or talk with you." Naruto warned. He winced at his own tone since it tore a hole in his chest, Naruto knew that a month away would be a good idea for both of them, only Sasuke did not agree with that idea.

"This is goodbye Sasuke..."

Sasuke could only nod numbly, for the first time Sasuke was forced to obedience. The birds whistled quietly, the singing blended with the wind, creating a lullaby that sung for Sasuke and Naruto.

The wind was gentle, blowing their bangs to the side of their face, slightly obscuring their eyesight, but their gaze never broke away. The trees breathed heavily above them.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, he resisted the urge to throw him over his shoulder and take him by force.

**Too late.**

He couldn't help it though, his kind had a genetic code scribed into then that they needed energy from a physical source. Their kind were called Blood Walkers. The humans called them Vampires.

They described his kind as disgusting, greedy, vicious, and heartless.

But in reality that is what humans were.

In truth; Blood Walkers were actually wise, powerful, and loving. The reason things had changed so much was that the pattern was broken so the cycle was out of order. Blood Walkers need both blood and sex, small doses of each would more than satisfy a Blood Walker.

But mindless sex with any person would not do anything for a Blood Walker. A Blood Walker has a counterpart to be with. A partner in life.

I have sex, and to consume blood from.

However most Blood Walkers refused to be with their partner because they were human.

The prejudice was returned from both sides.

That was why most Blood Walkers were feral and impulsive. No longer balanced, they only satisfied their need for blood, not their need to be close to there other half, most often Blood Walkers would kill their other half before they fell in love.

By killing your other half, would be killing the good part of your soul. Then the Blood Walker would go mad from their untamed greed for blood.

Never kill your other half.

**Too late.**

Sasuke was taught this from his older brother, and he knew Naruto was his other half.

Then he remembered a warning from his brother.

"When you do find your other half, getting to know them is very important, because your half is made for you, but that doesn't mean they will automatically accept you. We Blood Walkers know immediately our other half. It's our instinct to know, every cell in our body will be attracted to our other half. Our half however, will desire to know use. Our flaw is that we do not open up and show our vulnerable side. That is why humans desire to get to know us. They need to understand us to trust us. They want to feel trusted. They make us understand the beauty of getting to know each other. They see our truths and love, and accept us. Which is what Blood Walkers lack."

It was a very long warning, and Sasuke had only been ten at the time, but for some reason his words haunted his head all of a sudden. It was time for Naruto to learn about himself and for Sasuke to learn the difference of love and what was not.

Sasuke took a step back. His eyes glanced at Naruto. Naruto smiled faintly.

"Goodbye." They both told each other.

**Too late.**

A silent promise was made to meet again.

And one last promise to find out the truth of themselves.

Naruto turned one final time and walked away, not looking back, he walked with confidence, prepared to experience the real world

Sasuke watched, he gripped the book tightly to himself, fingers feeling the smooth leather cover. He stroked the cover in attempt to sooth the ache in his body that injected pain.

Naruto's figure could no longer be seen when he disappeared in the horizon.

**_Is it too late?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors comments: Can I just say how much I LOVE thesauruses? They are amazing, thesauruses are the most amazing invention in the world, it will save your butt!

**BTW I really need a rp buddy for a naruto AU rp...please pm me, if you're interested...**

I had major issues deciding which to use as the new character I brought in the story...So, sorry if you don't like the character I chose.

Also I watched The Boy In The Stripper Pajamas for two thirds of the story, man, I cried so hard in the end, I was like a disgusting slobbery baby; hopefully this story has some nice tasty angst...or dark themes at least

So much angst, I can't even...

Anyway, please leave a review if you have the time and enjoy the story while I go cry in the corner.

* * *

Winter. A vicious duration of bitter cold storms plaguing everywhere it went. It would slowly sink through your skin and drain your body heat away like a hungry bloodsucker.

I found myself stuck in the middle of the ice storm.

I shivered as I let out a hot breath that came our in the form of advisable fog.

I would have been fascinated had I not been freezing cold at the time.

I could no longer tell if I was cold, or that my heart felt cold.

Perhaps both, was this what loneliness and isolation felt like?

It was so hard to imagine Sasuke living through all of this, it must have been horrible...

I bit my lip as the cold wind tore at my cheek, it felt like the chunks of snow were sharp knives grazing at my skin. The wind was a added burning sting. If I remembered correctly, I was somewhere in the mountains. It was so dark, and the snow blinded my eyesight, attacking me, never giving me a single second of mercy. I was cold, starving, and lost.

I knew if I wanted to live I needed to find a place to take shelter from the storm.

I closed my eyes for a brief second.

-I'm so tired, if I could just sleep right now...-

No!-

I shook my head vigorously to shake off the fatigue that was creeping on me. Falling asleep in the middle of a winter storm was not a good idea, the risk of death was too high.

Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep.

Do not fall asleep!

I gripped my thin coat closer to me, I couldn't feel my fingers, I felt a sharp burning sensation in my cheek though, that was the only thing I could feel distinctively.

My lungs burned when I breathed in the tight air, it was hard to filter the icy wind. Why was I there?

Why did I pick the mountains?

Oh that was right, it was to get stronger.

I wanted to train in the mountains to find myself and become a strong person.

I pushed myself harder to get through this storm and over the mountain. I was almost at the top, I can't give up now, I was too close to reaching my goal.

The next step I took was surprisingly solid, ice? No, I would have slipped. A stone? No it was slightly soft, but not as soft as snow.

I bent down, wiped my nose on the back of my sleeve, O dusted away the layers of snow and found a soft stretchy material. Clothing? It was big, slightly soft, and had clothing...Shit, it's a person!

I chipped away at the snow and ice that surrounded the person. I heard a small mumble under the pile of snow. A wave of relief was brought to me, but left as quickly as it came. This storm was too dangerous for the person I found. I set aside my goal to reach the top, and set my priorities in helping this person.

I found the persons arm, it was firm and slightly bulky.

A man's arm. I threw his arm over my neck and I stood up slowly, the man was unconscious, so I trudged through the thick layers of snow.

The cold wind howled in my ears, biting at my skin, even though I was carrying another person in my weak state, I felt a odd burst of energy inside me. It brought a foreign feeling ignite inside me, I felt confidence, but even that did not ease the numb, burning ice I felt on the skin of my fingers and toes. I felt my lungs began to contract in a erratic pattern I could not control, my breath hitched sharply. I was so cold.

I saw a cave through my blurred vision, it looked like it was a cave in the side of the mountain, it looked eerie but it was either that or freezing to death, I chose the prior. I managed to drag the stiffened body inside, and I began to gather small twigs, wood, and whatever else could be burned.

I built a fireplace in the enclose space, as the hot embers glowed brightly, I rubbed my hands together to gain back the feeling of my skin. The body beside me began to shift after a good twenty minutes. I jumped to my feet, my first instinct was to make sure the man was alright.

I felt my heart drop when I saw his pale skin, no signs of life in his appearance until his eyes opened. I was taken aback on how red his eyes were, they glowed like a jewel but held a oil paint texture.

I would have flinched at how his eyes seemed predatory, but that was a misconception, his eyes held sincere confusion, loss, and gentleness. However , I found myself paling to how alike the man looked to Sasuke.

The same ruby eyes that flickered with every glance, skin pale like marble, smooth skin like a polished pearl, and hair the was comparable to ebony wood.

This man and Sasuke reminded me of one of the many fairytales I had read, if I remember, the character they both reminded me of was Snow White; Albino skin highlighting the elegant claret, with bright shades of blooming reds that would reflect the light in the most breathtaking way, soft lips with a tinge of pink that seemed to tease for a kiss.

The very definition of enticing beauty.

The man's hacking cough broke me out of my dazed dream. My worry shot up, I rummaged through my bag for the container of water.

I unscrewed the bottle with my fingers. I lifted the mans neck and tilted it forward, I brought the bottle to his lips and poured the water very gently. The moment the water touched his lips, he drank thirstily.

I chewed the inside of my cheek out of habit when I would become worried.

He finished after drinking several heavy gulps of the cold water. He pushed the bottle away, wiping his open mouth, I spotted a pair of fangs.

-Blood Walker- I thought—No— I knew.

"You're a Blood Walker." I stated in shock, astonished at my own nerve. I found myself nerveless when I confronted the night creature. The man before me held no shock, his eyes were calm, and he caught me off guard with his small smile. I swallowed to wet my dry throat.

"And you are a human yes?"

His voice was modulated and intriguing, his voice held no aggressiveness or threats. He sat up slowly, perhaps not to scare me since he showed no signs of fatigue, he seemed to have recovered immensely in a short period of time. His acute gaze found mine and he scanned over my body as if he was searching for something.

I nodded slowly, not sure what the man wanted from me.

"Yes, but that's not important, you should be resting." I answered, sitting comfortable on the ground, cries crossing my legs comfortably.

I screwed the water bottle shut and put it away. I returned my attention to the red eyed man. He smiled, his eyes narrowed and glistened an amusement as if he knew a secret about me.

"Oh but you see, it's all about you Naruto." His low voice resonated softly.

I felt all of my muscles tense and pull, stiffening my body from moving. How did he know my name? Who was he and why...?

"You must be wondering how I know your name?" It was as if he could communicate my thoughts and and chose to voice my questions.

I felt my instincts begin to take over my mind and judgement. Whoever his man was, and whatever reason why he was in the desolated mountains; The man was dangerous and I had to get away.

I began to lift my muscles to get back on my feet, but before I managed, his nimble speed made him able to to get a grip on my heel and tipped me off balance. My back fell and collided on to the cold, hard ground, knocking the air out of me painfully.

"What the hell you fucking bastard?!" I cursed when I could breath again, a trail of other colorful swearing followed my sentence.

The dark man was silent for a while. He stared at Me, his body and face expressed disinterest but his eyes held fascination. What was I, a painting?

But I didn't move because the way his grip was tighter around my foot, he was strong and would be able to snap my neck easily. I chewed my cheek again.

Why did I have to be so weak?!

I hate this, how can I be strong enough to protect myself and others?

I don't want to burden Sasuke...

The man smirked.

"I can see why Sasuke is in love with you, you're both opposites of a coin."

I widened my eyes. "You know Sasuke?!" Was my initial faction, questions swarmed my head like bees. How do you know Sasuke? Why were you in the mountains? Is Sasuke alright? How do you know my name? How do you two know each other?

And just like my observation, he's stare teased me, he knew my questions, and he knew the answers.

But he simply chose to answer the question I voiced.

"Sasuke is my little brother of course." He nonchalantly told me. My jaw dropped, but I couldn't tell what was more shocking, how his voice sounded, as if he was talking about the weather, or that Sasuke had a brother.

"You...?" I began to question, not sure what else to ask at the moment.

"Yes...Now the reason I was in the mountains..." He moved closer, his hand pulled my body toward him. My leg was pulled so far I was sitting in too of his lap, his hand that held my leg guided my leg to wrap around his waist, I felt my face flourish and redden in embarrassment.

He whispered "To find you."

This time I was able to land a solid punch at his face and pull my leg away as well as my body. I crawled as fast as I could away from him, I was stopped when I felt the icy, stone wall on my back.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." He introduced himself.

I glared at him and let out a irritated raspberry, I knew it was childish but it was the only thing I could do it at the time.

"I don't care, why the hell were you looking for me?!" I demanded, I felt my temper rising, who the hell did this guy think he was?

"I don't care who the hell you are!" I said. Itachi smiled and got up, he seemed to have no ulterior motives.

"Naruto." He began, his voice was serious and held a warning.

"I came from a organization called the Akatsuki...The group is looking for you to kill you."

I grabbed the dagger and slashed desperately at him. His hand once again got a grip on me, my wrist this time. Just like the last time, he pulled me forward. With my back pressed against the cold wall, and with his body pressing me into the wall, I knew there was no escape, but I did try to struggle away. It also didn't help that he was 6 feet tall while I was 5'6.

"Listen to me." His voice was alert and low, it seemed to growl. His eyes were dangerous, he was too close; I felt claustrophobic, but I refused to show my distress and returned a glare that would burn a hole through him if I could.

The heat...His breath was hot.

It was strange, his breath had warmth, his hand was warm as well.

I remembered well that when Sasuke touched me, his skin and breath was like the arctic wind against my own skin, something about his eyes held affection but they were empty...

So why was Itachi any different?

"I am part of the Akatsuki, but I am not helping them, I am trying to stop them...There are 9 very special humans like you, your souls are what are special, they are keys to unlocking a dangerous weapon that was made to kill humanity."

Humanity? Why would they want to kill all of the humans? I just don't understand.

"Humans can be destructive and stubborn, other races like Blood Walkers have existed far longer than Humans, but the humans saw us as monsters. So they set out to kill us. Sasuke and I are orphans because of humans..." His voice wavered to the softest tone when he mentioned Sasuke, but quickly recovered.

"Many species despise humans for who, and what they are. Sasuke included, but you are the exception. My brother is part of the Akatsuki, and whether or not he thinks back to his original duty, his mission was to capture you and extract your soul, they will find you Naruto. That is why I have come to train you to properly survive." He dropped my wrist and took a step back, giving well needed distance between us.

"So why don't you want to kill humans? How can I be sure this isn't some sort of trick?" I asked aggressively. Itachi examined my face, he was looking for something.

He sighed "Simple. Humans are the only creatures that constantly try to be better, they are flawed in all sorts of ways, but they try to be better."

Itachi smiled softly at me. "I like humans...But the point right now, I have come to find you and help you fight the Akatsuki. Unless you want to do die and cause the death of humans."

He smirked at his sentence, obviously understanding I had no choice. He was right, who else do I have that I can depend on for help? Not Sasuke that was for sure, he was so protective of me, I could barely breathe when I was around him, he just never valued me as a person.

He didn't know anything about me, and I didn't know anything about him, he never let me in.

"Alright" I took a sharp breath. Itachi smiled.

"I sense there is a ' but'. You have a question yes?" He requested for me to answer.

I nodded and took a seat on a log of wood. I rested my hands on my knees and leaned forward, staring at my feet. Inhale. Exhale.

I looked up to Itachi.

He smiled and gave a nod of encouragement.

"Tell me everything about Sasuke."

* * *

The sound of a book being closed was the only noise. Sasuke flipped the book to the side and opened to the title. The first page had faded gold writing, but you could still read the title.

-The Great Gatsby- it read.

Sasuke sat there with the red book in his hands. He was letting the entire story sink in. Sasuke immediately began to read the story once Naruto left, he was desperate and distressed for Naruto to return to him. In the beginning Sasuke was immediately pleased when Jay Gatsby had found Daisy again, easily relating to Jay of expecting Daisy to love him back after all the years apart when he was at war.

What displeased Sasuke was when Tom, Daisy's husband, became jealous of her possibly having an affair despite the fact that Tom was cheating on Daisy. Jay asked Daisy to tell her husband she never loved him, leave him, and belong only to Jay.

Was that so much to ask for? Jay just wanted to keep Daisy to himself, to be his possession, it's not like he was abusing her in any way. Then a trail of violence began to follow, it was like a domino effect. One thing lead to another, then Jay was killed by Tom and Daisy didn't seem to care.

This left Sasuke feeling quite troubled. His thoughts were mixed together. He couldn't help but wonder; Did Daisy ever really love Jay? Did Jay even love Daisy for who she was at the present rather than the Daisy he knew years ago? Why didn't try I win her over by getting to know her? She would have left with Ja—

That was it.

Jay never loved Daisy, he was in love with her old self, but he never saw her for who she was. He was in his own dreamland; he was infatuated with Daisy, none of it was pure love.

He had been desperate to own Daisy.

_Own_.

For some reason the word did not settle with Sasuke anymore. What does that mean?

Sasuke loved Naruto.

That much was true, right?

Yes?

No?

Hmmm. Sasuke's confusion was only aggravated anymore. His hands were brought to his head to rub away the headache, what did he even know anymore? Then he bethought for a moment. Only that time did Sasuke began to understand the difference between infatuation and love.

So how did he feel to Naruto? Not quite love but infatuation seemed a bit disrespectful to Sasuke's feeling towards Naruto. He knew he was naturally attracted to Naruto because he was his opposite.

Opposite sides.

_Sun and the moon._

That was generally how a Blood Walker and their other half are considered. They make each other learn something.

But what is Sasuke trying to learn?

_"With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out: and what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me"_

What did that mean? Pure love?

_"If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow."_

If the love is true then he may leave the next day in search of Naruto. He felt attracted to Naruto, that much he was able to achieve with his mind.

Love was another story, Sasuke knew he would love Naruto if he knew more about the energetic flaxen-haired man, so would that still count. So does that mean Sasuke love for Naruto real?

_"No."_ A voice answered Sasuke's pondering question.

Sasuke took a moment to appraise everything. How they met, how he treated Naruto, and how Naruto treated Sasuke.

He frowned as it dawned on him that he was in the wrong, of course with his pride in the way, he would never admit it, but at least he finally realized.

But he couldn't just go and find Naruto, Sasuke needed to learn to accept Naruto as a human, not a possession.

He grimaced at the thought of considering Naruto as a human, it tarnished Naruto, he shook his head and extended his hand to capture the floating leaf that was spiraling down from the tree.

It was delicate, light, smooth and held intricate patterns. He caught another and looked at it, it was the same but the patterns were different. They were from the same tree but were very different. Sasuke smiled.

Humans are flawed, but each are different, they try to be better.

Sasuke just needed to understand them, he knew Naruto wanted Sasuke to open up and apprehend that opening up was the only way to gain back Naruto.

So he will, or at least try to feel less abhorrence towards humans.

But where would he start? He couldn't just suddenly go up to a human and say hello, well he could, but that would be a bit weird. Besides, how does one even talk to a human? After all they are–how Sasuke's brother describes them– fickle creatures.

This could be problema-

A sharp, high pitched wail came from the bushes behind Sasuke, with his heightened senses, it cut right through his ears.

He hissed at the noise and went to see what was the source of the insane screaming.

A child with wolfish eyes, peculiar red markings on his cheeks, tanned skin that seemed two shades darker than Naruto's, and a small puppy was accompanying it by howling.

Naruto always did love animals, he had an unusual attachment to foxes.

A human, it was almost as if the upper powers were aiding Sasuke. Sasuke debated whether or not he wanted to take what was offered or just leave the disgusting, slobbery child.

The young adolescent caught sight of Sasuke and had ceased it's crying.

Sasuke took that as a white flag, signaling that it was approved for him to approach the child.

He saw the pup growling but did not seem like it would attack. Sasuke was in front of the child. They stared at each other in fascination.

The child stared with pure, curious eyes, while Sasuke stared the child down with his hardened, cold, eyes.

To his surprise the adolescent smiled and lifted his arms up, gesturing to be picked up.

Defeated, Sasuke picked up the child and the puppy and awkwardly cradled then to sleep.

By taking this child, taking care of it, would bring hope, to bring a new light that Sasuke lacked in his world. To bring color into his dead, black and white world, something refreshing and new.

A breath of fresh air to dead lungs.

The child nuzzled closely to Sasuke's neck, like a baby burrowing it's face into a mother's warmth, even though Sasuke lacked any sort of body heat, his body was bone chilling that would send a resonating, shiver that would seep into your bones; the child did not seem to care, it began to nod off.

A smile threatened to materialize.

_"Alright, surely this wasn't too bad." _Sasuke thought as the child murmured, the puppy nudged to get closer to the human offspring.

_"Perhaps taking care of this child would be easy."_ Sasuke rubbed the young human's back softly in a delicate spiral pattern.

The child threw up on Sasuke's back.

_"Or not."_


	7. Chapter 7

Author comments: I'm tired, someone please kill me. Oh? Not until I finish the story? Oh alright...  
Feed me then. I'm hungry.

And I'm staying up when I really shouldn't. Oh well it's summer vacation.

Also I discovered beautiful music that really gets me into the mood! Violin remixes, by Lindsey Sterling, I recommend 'Shadows, Transcendence,and my personal favorite, Elements (Dubstep).

REGARDING THIS STORY!

Warning: this story may contain offensive material against Christianity and Catholics with vampires and stuff, so I deeply APOLOGIZE, I don't have anything against Christians or Catholics! I promise!

Leave a review if you have the time :)

Thank you 3

* * *

**Drowned Choices**

_Because we can't always get what we want without sacrificing a part of ourself._

* * *

Naruto pursed his lips.

He was processing the info Itachi had give him. As harsh as it was, Naruto knew Itachi was telling the truth.

Now it had come down to this; Will Sasuke choose to kill humans and sacrifice Naruto? Or would Sasuke find the heart to forgive humans despite their mistakes and crimes that had done. Why was everything all of a sudden so complicated and mixed?

The Akatsuki were after Naruto, and Sasuke would have to choose between him and his goal. Naruto knew that being with Sasuke was far too risky, it was too dangerous, and maybe it wasn't worth it.

The fire had aided In heating up Naruto's body, he was sweating, which was odd since he was in the icy mountains, maybe all of this was hot fear running in Naruto's veins, this whole thing was bigger than he had ever imagine.

Itachi explained that at age seven, was forced to watched humans capture and torture his parents, they crucified them, made then bleed slowly and tortuously, then when they had died, the humans didn't stop there, they even urinated in their dead bodies in front of Sasuke. Then, they sold Itachi and Sasuke off to a underground black market, Sasuke and Itachi never saw each other again.

Naruto had to fight the intense lurching in his stomach. He looked up to Itachi, his body shaking from the shock of the story.  
Itachi stayed silent, his eyes watching Naruto, allowing Naruto time to process the information. How could his own kind be capable of such a thing? And they insisted that Blood Walkers were monsters.

"Just why...?" Naruto croaked, his voice was unstable and it threatened to come out as small whimpers and sobs, but Naruto wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of Itachi, he had no right, Itachi lost his parents. His parents were tortured, but Itachi was not crying.  
"Why would they do such a horrible thing? In front of Sasuke, a child..." Naruto was still comprehending it, why would they do such horrid things, in front of a child?! It was so...So inhumane...

"Because they were afraid." Itachi explained, his voice remained calm and collected, it was so controlled.

"But that doesn't make sense...How could they decide to do all those things?" The fire crackled loudly, the blonde glanced at the fire then to Itachi.

"Think about it, we Blood Walkers, what do we live on?" Dark eyes stared down at Naruto, Itachi already knew the answer Naruto was going to say.

"...Blood correct?" And the blonde's answer had confirmed Itachi's assumption.

"Yes, fresh human blood. We drink straight out of a human's living body. We are seen as parasites. Blood is the life of a human. So we are seen as a danger to humans." Itachi explained, the fire's orange light made Itachi's eyes glow like a mix of warm amber and marble red.

"But it's not like Blood Walkers kill humans. Sasuke is proof of that, he never hurt me, let alone drink from me." Naruto added, was Itachi misinformed? He was confused, yes he understood if Blood Walkers were feared, but to this extent?

"You do realize, Sasuke had killed thousands of humans but refused to drink from them. Sasuke despises humans with his heart and soul. He is disgusted with them, afraid by drinking their blood he would be tainted." Naruto was caught off guard by this new information of another side of Sasuke.

This was new, Naruto would have found it difficult to believe Sasuke would do such thing, but the memories of every animal he viciously tore and drained were proof that Sasuke had a violent, bloodthirsty side. Naruto glanced down to his feet

"Well, actually, Blood Walkers...There is something you need to know about us Blood Walkers." The harsh winds screamed as it bounced off the walls of the cave, it was a banshee trying to cry for its lost child. Itachi glanced at Naruto's slumped figure and continued to talk, reaching for a long stick.

"Blood Walkers do not require only blood, we require a single, unbreakable bond with a human, not just any human. The human is a special part of them that was missing, the same goes for the human." Itachi poked at the fire with his stick to keep it burning, he twirled around the logs to flip it over do it burn slower.

"So does that mean, me and Sasuke...?" Naruto began to understand, was that why Sasuke immediately showered Naruto with affection.

"Yes, you and Sasuke were made for each other...Which is why he unconditionally loves you...He lost everything, then he found you. Blood Walkers love strong, so for him, he loves you more than he hates humans. Blood Walkers emotions are very intense. So we love strong." Itachi threw the stick into the pit of the fire.

"But I've never heard of such a thing!" Naruto snapped, he didn't mean to act so harshly, but the fact that a organization called the Akatsuki was after Naruto to kill all humans, Sasuke is part if the organization and had every intention of killing Naruto, and not to mention they were both soul mates!

"Exactly, which is why Blood Walkers lust for blood, endless pools of blood. They feel the empty part of them ache for more. They need more, the hollow burn inside their soul becomes more unbearable, while blood fills and blurs the pain." Itachi's voice was slightly trembled, he had gone through a dark phase in his life, he ruthlessly murdered and drank from any human he could find after his parents had been murdered. With every part of his being he hated and despised humans, twice as much as Sasuke, then he joined the Akatsuki. He enjoyed killing humans, until he met his human.

"Then why don't they try to find their special human?" Naruto's question had broke Itachi out of his daydream.

"It's not so easy, Blood Walkers hate humans. 500 years ago, when Humans and Blood Walkers once lived together in harmony." Itachi began.

"And just like any other story, it crumbled when one side turned on the other. Some humans, with their so called 'God'."  
Itachi was tempted to snort at the thought of what humans called 'God'.  
If there was a God why would he allow so much suffering? Even Blood Walkers felt pain, intense pain that would overwhelm a weak human to the point of death.

"Their bible written by an incredibly stupid human who claimed that 'God' said we were sin. He said "You must not eat the blood of any creature, because the life of every creature is its blood; anyone who eats it must be cut off.". What a bunch of tomfoolery. True we drink the blood from humans because it fills us with unsatisfactory doses of life when it comes to any other humans, but if they were to drink from their other half, a single drink could fill their desires for days. In return, the human has a choice of drinking the Blood Walkers blood. It does not turn them into a vampire, it links their life force together. Once they do drink from each other, they are connected to die together." The fire was dying down and Itachi grabbed two logs from the pile of wood behind Naruto.

"What about you Itachi?" Naruto noticed how Itachi had tensed and hesitated from grabbing the logs. He grabbed two pillars of wood and threw it in the fire, watching the fire spread, eating away at the wood.

"...I did...I had someone...But they were killed by his own people...I didn't drink his blood and he didn't drink mine so I survived his death, but just barely." Itachi didn't mean to be caught off guard, but the throbbing ache of loss had squeezed his heart, it was slightly difficult to breathe. No matter how long it has been, he still felt the harsh pain pierce like a thorn.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto's gaze dropped to his feet, he felt ashamed for bringing harsh memories.

"Regardless of that, we need to train you. You will train in these cold mountains, your body will harden quicker. It will be painful, I'll train you mentally as well...You may break. Do you want to accept?" the intensity of Itachi's words seemed to stop time, silenced the wind and the fire. Naruto locked on to scarlet eyes.

"...Yes." he whispered, he was prepared, he wanted o live and explore the world, but he didn't want to do that alone; he wanted to explore with Sasuke and the friends they would no doubt make and bring along, of course that would be after he gets Sasuke to be more open minded towards humans, but Naruto knew he would be able convince Sasuke.

Of course that would be if Sasuke understood the meaning of the book he left Sasuke.

"Then we begin now. We have limited time." Itach got to his feet and urged Naeuto to follow him.

* * *

It was painful. Oh God it was terrible. Naruto had to travel nonstop across the mountains where he faced the icy, fierce, bitter snowstorms. If he asked for a break, he must scale the mountain walls with his bare hands. He was allowed to sleep for 6 hours a night, but Naruto often wondered if sleep was better than his physical training, he would awake with his body shaking from the pain, he couldn't hold anything without his hands shaking vigorously.

Everything hurt with every muscle that stretched, even breathing caused a sharp pain to dig and spread in his body. The mental training was not any better. After physically training, Naruto was to learn how to tap and spread his mental capabilities, after he his frostbite was treated of course.

He spent a week simply lying on his back and a single drop of water hit his forehead, focusing on the energy where the drop of water hit his head, it allowed him to focus simply on the timing and action of the single droplets of water.

Then he was locked and tied up in a cave. He was stripped of his clothes and the bitter chill of the cold numbed his senses.

His vision had been taken away when he was blind folded, he had one glance of what the cave looked inside, Naruto was told he had to figure how to escape in two weeks without using his ability to feel or see.

Itachi would come by every two days to give Naruto water, but no food. Naruto had began to believe it was impossible to escape, his stomach hurt as it was hungry, but this was for the sake of his mental training, no matter how hungry or cold he was, he needed to keep thinking about how to escape.

Then his thoughts of escape began to turn into other thoughts; he thought about Sasuke and the people who would die if he didn't get strong.

The thought of people crying and screaming for help made his determinations nd will burn strong.

He couldn't give up, not ever. He was a key to humanity's death, if he failed to get strong, if he simply allowed the Akatsuki to kill off the innocent Humans, their deaths would be his fault. He wouldn't allow it, he would rather be tortured in hell than to allow a horrible thing like that to happen.

Naruto swore at that moment he would kill himself before the Akatsuki could get him if they ever abducted him.

Death was far more appealing compared to helping the Akatsuki.

_But what about Sasuke? Your death would break him. A _voice in the back of his head asked.

He shook his head, remembering what Itachi said. As long as Naruto did not drink from Sasuke and that Sasuke did not drink from the blond, Sasuke would be alright in the end.

_Will he really? _The voice inquired.

Naruto ignored the voice, not wanting to imagine what sort of pain Sasuke would have to endure after Naruto's death.

_Would he despair if you died? Or would he rejoice over the deaths of humans? _The voice whispered in a eerie cackle.

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up.**_

* * *

After the two weeks were up, Naruto felt despair.

Itachi came in with the food and water, but he paused after setting it to the ground.

Itachi took a deep breath and asked a quiet, monotone voice. He took off the blind fold and sat in front of Naruto with his usual bland expression.

"Naruto, what will you do if the Akatsuki capture you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto didn't question why Itachi had asked that, Naruto had set his mind to what he would do if that were t happen, Naruto repeated it inside his head over and over and over, it was burned into his head.

"I swore I would never allow them! If they do, they need me as a key, if they don't get the last piece to a puzzle they can't complete their plans, so I'll kill myself." he replied with hesitation or falter.

"But you'll simply be reborn." Itachi pointed out in his calm, arrogant attitude, acting like he knew everything and that Naruto's efforts were futile.

"Then I'll train harder than I did in this life! I do whatever I can to prevent innocent lives to be taken away because of other species fucking prejudice!" Naruto felt his veins begin to pump adrenaline.

"And if they tie you up or chop off your limbs?" he questioned.

"I'll bash my head into the ground and die before they touch me." Naruto smirked at his bold nature taking over.

"What if you can't?" He asked again, expecting the flaxen haired boy to give up.

"I'll bite my tongue over and over until I bleed to death." Naruto smiled, Itachi's surprised expression.  
"No matter what happens, I will not allow other people to die."

Itachi would have grinned but he refrained from doing something sonoutnof character.

_A very __**interesting**__ human..._ Itachi thought.

"You pass." The Blood Walker cocked one leg over the other, his eyes examine Naruto's every move and expression.

"W-What...?" Naeuto asked, bewildered at the unexpected pass he was given.

"You pass, the whole point of this was to test your determination of what you would do if they did catch you. You would have to think about it more often, then you would have to begin to wonder what you would do if they caught you. By the looks of it, your thought of it and made a plan with your strong will to figure a plan to save others." Itachi smugly explained, taking slight pride that Naruto did not doubt his test and had fallen for his lie.

"So that means...!" Naruto felt his heart sear in joy and confidence, he felt like he really could beat the Akatsuki at this rate! He felt strong.

"Yes, you are done both your physical and mental training tests. But before you celebrate, there is one last test you must do without hesitating." Otachi gravely said, this was one final test that he was almost sure Naruto would not be able to succeed in doing, but it was necessary to harden his soft hearted soul.

"I can do anything! I got this far! I won't run from this! All my hardworking is to stop them! This will be great! Bringit on and I'll finish your final test without blinking an eye!" Naruto cheered, not noticing the desdpanned voice.

**"You must slaughter a infant Blood Walker using your bare hands."**

* * *

**"Wahhhhhhh!"**  
The young toddler screeched on the top of his voice.  
"When does this kid shut up?!" Sasuke thought, as he tried to sooth the baby with cradling; he tried feeding it, putting it to sleep, changed its underwear, but it still wailed. The puppy that followed the child was howling along with the child, as if trying to share its distress, bringing more suffering to Sasuke.

"Shut up, do you want me to hurt you?!" he yelled back at the baby in frustration and anger. Big mistake.  
The child's cries grew more frantic and ear splitting.

With lost hope he just sat on the ground and embraced the crying child closely and rubbed its back in soothing spiral patterns. To his pleasant surprise, the child's cries had ceased to quiet murmers. The young child had fallen asleep on his shoulders. Sasuke wondered why this had worked and none of his other methods worked, perhaps it just wanted the companionship and safety a person brought.

Sasuke snorted at the thought, him? Being safe around a human? He would have been more humourous if Sasuke had not realized that he had no urge to kill the young human he held in his arms.

It must be because it's still only young, doesn't look any different from a Blood Walker child.

The puppy ceased it's howling and scurried closely to cuddle against the young human.

_I better think of a name for him, it would be inconvenient if I kept calling him 'thing' or 'human'. But it's been so loud and annoying, I'm fairly sure my species are very quiet as babies...I can't call it 'ugly'... _He pondered, this was rather difficult...

He thought carefully, he couldn't name the human 'Wolf', it would be a insult to the entire canine family. He jolted at the sudden sharp teeth that dug into his back. The sleeping toddler was gnawing his back.

'He certainly had sharp fangs for a toddler though...Fangs...I suppose the name 'Kiba' would work.'

"What do you think Akamaru?" he turned to the dog, he had found outbid name by the thin collar it had.

The young pup yipped in happy agreement.

The newly named toddler, Kiba snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest. The child's nimble fingers grasped at Sasuke's stretchy clothes, as if afraid Sasuke would leave. Kiba whimpered in fear as he slept, clutching Sasuke closer.

Sasuke pressed his hand firmly, but gentle enough not to hurt the human. He leaned his head against the child and placed a soothing hand over his unkempt, spiky, mud brown, hair and ran his hand through his hair. He cradled Kiba gently in his arms, the smooth, gentle swinging resembled a boat floating gently on a still lake.

The light that was filtered through the leaves were fractured and beautiful, the sunlight surrounded them, the birds seemed so quiet, the wind seemed to sing to them.

He felt so peaceful.

-Was this what Naruto saw? Was this the beauty on this Earth? Is this what it's like to live? It's peaceful...This child in my arms...He is pure.- Sasuke thought in awe. His expression was calm, but he no longer felt the heavy weight that pulled his heart, he couldn't feel the ache anymore. His losses were in past...

Maybe, just maybe, the world is beautiful.

_I just couldn't see it until now..._ The wind hummed past Sasuke's ears, the wind uplifting his hair.

Kiba was so quiet. When Sasuke traveled through towns to get Kiba his food and nourishment, the human that settled there had given Sasuke clothing for Kiba, and blankets without asking for pay. It was odd why they did something so selfless for someone like him. He asked the humans why they were so inclined to help him.

They simply smiled and said that traveling alone with a child to take care of is difficult, they wanted Sasuke to get to where he needed safely. Some even volunteered to take care of Kiba for a few hours, of course Sasuke said no out of caution, but he saw in their eyes they were sincere and earnest.

_Maybe...Some humans are beautiful... _he looked at the back of Kiba's rustled hair.

_Maybe Kiba can show me the beautiful things another Humans..._ Sasuke was beginning to believe Naruto was right all along.

Kiba began to murmur before he disgorged hot, liquids and chunks of food on Sasuke's back.

**"You're fucking disgusting Kiba...!**

* * *

Well? How do you like my writing plot strategy? Naruto started off as pure and strong hearted but now he must make a choice that requires him to sacrifice his innocence, Sasuke had a bitter cold heart, that was unforgiving and emotionless, but now his heart is maybe warning up to be something alive again...?!

find out in the next chapter my dearest readers!

ps. A review would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

How do you like that?! MWAHAHHAHA I got this chapter done! I finished today at 2 am, and I woke up at 6 am to finish up this chapter, so a review would be a nice. I hope you find this chapter entertaining. Cause there is going to be so much angst, and you all are probably going to kill me...MWAHAHAHA...Still I do want to know if you guys want a good or bad ending? Angst ending or sweet ending that makes you wanna cry?

This story has some heart wrenching moments...so I hope you enjoy it!

So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 Drowned Eyes

"I can't. I won't." Is what Naruto told Itachi, he rejected the next test when he was told to kill a infant Blood Walker. But he never resisted as much as he could have, there was a reason for that, Naruto had already prepared himself to sacrifice things, he was ready to give his life.

So here he was, at a abandoned house, holding a infant Blood Walker in his right arm and a sharp knife gripped in his left hand. A innocent life in his arms who is clueless to what he was planning.

"Go on Naruto, that Blood Walker is the runt of its clan, the family does not want it, that Blood Walker was abandoned to die." Itachi informed Naruto, encouraging Naruto to kill the innocent in Naruto's arm. His red eyes glancing to Naruto.

_Do it._ His eyes demanded.

_Abandoned?_ Naruto looked at the soft skinned baby, indeed it was not a human; the Blood Walker had soft, hair, and bright violet eyes that glowed in warmth. It let out a playful laugh, it's delicate, tiny hands reaching out for Naruto. It smiled, it had no idea what Naruto was planning.

Naruto gripped the knife's handle tighter, his arm was shaking, adrenaline pumped through his veins, sweat began to trickle, and doubt was forming. He has to do it, he has to...Right? But isn't there another way? This baby has no one...Why did the family leave him? Why was he abandoned?

_He was abandoned just like me...No one wants him..._

"He won't be missed Naruto, you would be doing him and his family a favor by ridding his existence. He is better off gone." Itachi insisted, his voice sounding carefree.

Naruto didn't look up to Itachi, but he did hear his words, his sentence rang in his ears.

_Would I have been better off gone? I was locked up, my parents obviously didn't want me...They were all scared of me...Everyone. They hated me..._

Naruto smiled gently at the baby, though it was obviously forced and fake, the baby smiled brighter and laughed quietly.

_But I found someone who loved me..._

Naruto dropped the knife and wrapped his arm around the baby's back and pressed it against his chest, his other hand gently pressed on the baby's head, the baby leaned on to Naruto's hand and cuddled into his hand.

Angry and defiant, Naruto shot Itachi a burning glare, Itachi simply smirked and gave a arrogant smile.

"Yes? I assume you have something you want to say? Go ahead." Itachi's eyes and smile were playful, like this was some sort of entertaining game to him, and that just made Naruto enraged even further.

Is this fun to him? Does he find this entertaining?!

With a fast inhale of breath, Naruto opened his mouth to voice his anger over Itachi's amusement.

"This isn't some fucking game! What the hell is wrong wi you?! Aren't I supposed to be training myself to get stronger?!"

Naruto glanced at the baby, his eyes softening at the little life in his arms, his hand softly touching the baby's cheek.

The baby immediately grappled Naruto's finger with its own plump, fragile fingers.

Naruto gave the baby a soft, gentle, smile before returning his angry glare to Itachi.

Baring his teeth at Itachi angrily, to continue his sentence.

"How is killing this baby going to make me strong?! This isn't some sort of obstacle course! This is murder!" Naruto kept his enraged glare connected to Itachi's calm, red eyes. Why was Itachi emotionless about this? This was a baby from his species! Shouldn't he feel angry?

"Isn't it clear? That baby in your hands is hated by its family, and will grow up to hate all humans. What sort of hope is there left for a useless thing like itself?" Itachi inquired, there was no remorse found in his eyes, there was no sign of remorse or sadness.

Naruto shook his head "You're wrong. This baby...this infant, had only just started its life, it hasn't done anything...it deserves a chance to live its life!"

Itachi took a steady, slow, step forward. To Naruto's surprise, he was face to face with Itachi in a matter of a second. Itachi's low, husky voice spoke in a dead whisper, his tone had a hidden sliver of anger.

"It would grow up in loneliness. Other Blood Walkers will not take in a baby, humans would burn the infant as soon as it awakens it's instincts and feeds. What will you do with it then if you don't want to kill it?" Dark, blood eyes taunted Naruto, Itachi raised his hand slowly to touch Naruto's cheek.

"It's better off dead." Itachi whispered, the emotionless sentence sent unpleasant shivers crawl under Naruto's skin. Everything felt cold all of a sudden, the wooden floor felt like it was decorated with frost. The words hit Naruto like dead ice, Naruto's skin began to freeze; they were far from the mountains now, it was very hot out today, so why did it seem like the heat had died?

Naruto took a step back, his gut clenched in anger. He was a bit protective of the young Blood Walker in his arms, not wanting Itachi to go near it, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Then I'll take care of it, and I'm not going to mistreat him like the others...I..." Naruto hesitated for a moment, memories of his isolated life began to unfold and replay in his head, the cold had all of a sudden invaded Naruto's body.

Naruto felt cold.

"...I know what it's like...to be alone...to be shunned away like a nightmare, to be treated like I was a monster. So I'm going to take care of him...I'll give him the life he deserves." Naruto glared at Itachi.

"So what if you die then? What will the baby do? It'll be alone again." Itachi's voice had sounded impatient, Naruto took that as a challenge to prove Itachi that he was wrong.

Naruto gazed at the infant in his arms.

"Then I won't die, I'll live for myself and I'll live for him." he smiled at the soft-eyed murmuring infant. Naruto softly brushed away a stray lock of hair on the baby's face, his finger brushing the warm forehead, the heat began to return.

"I never had a real reason to live for...The same thing goes for this baby...So I want to give a reason to live...help it find it's own reason to live...and I think I'll find my reasons to live as it grows up...It's better than being killed or being alone." Naruto added, the baby gave a soft squeeze to Naruto's finger.

Naruto was caught off guard by a warm smile that appeared on Itachi's face. Itachi nodded "Perhaps you could help Sasuke find his reason as well...Too long, he has believed his only reason to live is to kill humans...Though your age is a droplet in a ocean compared to my brother's age, you have things to teach my brother..."

Naruto scanned Itachi's face, skeptical with his sudden change of attitude; eventually Naruto figured it out, it was another trick obstacle course like his last test.

"Wait a minute...This was another trick!" The blonde boy exclaimed, relaxing his tight shoulders. "Itachi you said no more tricky tests!" he groaned, throwing his hands into his hair to rub his head. God he felt like a idiot all this time!

Itachi chuckled "Well if you killed that baby, I would have killed you...But did you not learn anything valuable today?" Itachi inquired.

Naruto did learn an important thing. Naruto had value, he wasn't worthless. He had reasons to live, but he could never see it; with the option of killing the infant, it made Naruto realize that no matter the circumstances, everyone deserves a chance to live a good life.

He had a chance, and he had people to live for. Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head "No I did...And for sure, I'm not going to die. No matter what." he told.

Itachi nodded, relieved to hear Naruto would choose never to die, for his brother would have been devastated if Naruto died. Itachi saw the difference between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was cruel, cold, unkind, ruthless, and resentful, whereas Naruto was warm, kind, hot-tempered, compassionate, understanding, and loving.

Sasuke was the refined, emotionless, elegant moon, Naruto was the wild, passionate, and loving.

Sasuke was already beginning to change, Itachi knew this because he checked on him during Naruto's isolation test; Sasuke had taken in a young human under his care, though it was entertaining watching his brother being thrown up on by a human toddler, Itachi was truly happy to see growth in his brother.

Sasuke was changing, he was beginning to understand humans.

Though this change can not be completed by taking care of the child alone, Naruto would no doubt change Sasuke to a warmer person.

Of course 'warmer person' meant Sasuke would be less harsh, emotionless, and perhaps-if Itachi was lucky-kinder. Sasuke would still be stoic, if he turned crazy happy, and smiled a lot, Itachi would worry that his brother had lost his marbles.

Of course, for this change to become complete,nNaruto would need to find Sasuke. Itachi was informed of the agreed reunion, it had been almost a full month since then, there was only three days until it would have been a month since Sasuke and Naruto had met.

It was time.

"Very good...Now that we are done your training, we must now find Sasuke." Itachi congratulated Naruto, expecting to see a childish grin to appear on Naruto's face, but instead, a puzzled look was plastered on Naruto's face.

"That's great and all but..." Naruto began, his voice slightly stammering, his expression turning tense.

Naruto gave a nervous glance to Itachi "We have a problem." Naruto informed Itachi.

Itachi immediately looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"Oh? What is it?"

"The baby is gnawing at my chest...Why?"

"...Oh that? It wants to suckle at your tit for breast milk."

"Oh ok."

"Wait what?!"

* * *

"Stop throwing up on me Kiba, can you do that for me?" Sasuke asked, the little toddler sucked on his thumbs, and stared at Sasuke with big eyes. Kiba was silent, which was surprising, since he was always screaming about something. Sasuke had been thrown up on in total of twelve times. Sasuke eventually had enough and scolded Kiba for it, he was severe about his words until Kiba began to cry furiously, snot and all.

After a good ten minutes, Sasuke had stopped and stared at Kiba, he knelt down and reached to pet Kiba to soothe down his crying. To Sasuke's surprise, Kiba ran and jumped to hug him tightly, cryingin his chest,apologizing in broken words.

Sasuke accepted Kiba's behavior, he acted the same whenever he was scolded by his parents and brother.

Of course that was when he was a child and when his parents were alive.

After Kiba calmed down, he settled to mild whimpering which eventually lead to silence. Sasuke began to change Kiba's clothing since it was soaked in his own puke.

_Disgusting..._

"Sas'ke..."Kiba began quietly, staring down at his feet.

Sasuke squirmed, and pulled down the loose shirt over Kiba's head, surprised that Kiba wasn't whining about how uncomfortable the shirt was.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered, not paying much attention, to Kiba's downward behavior, Sasuke took out the brush and began to comb Kiba's unrefined hair. Sasuke cursed in his breath when he tried to undo his knots in his hair.

"D...D'you...Ha...te me?" Kiba fiddled with the edge of his loose, stretchy shirt. Sasuke would tell Kiba not to stretch his shirt, but his ears perked up at the question. He glanced up to Kiba.

"What?" He questioned, realizing the droplets of hot tears escaping Kiba's eyes. "Why are crying? Your going to ruin your clothes Kiba." he warned by instinct.

"Am I th'a unwanted?! Ple'se...Don go..." Kiba began to burst into tears, letting out hot wails of grief. "Sasuke ha'es me...!" He cried, Akamaru began to wake up and noticed Kiba's pained wailing, and began to howl just as loud, running and jumping around all of them.

Sasuke paused, and dropped his hands from dressing Kiba. "No I don't...Why do you think that?" he asked, trying to be gentle and nurturing like how his mother once treated him. His mother was kind and wise, whenever he cried, she would calm him with warm, gentle words, and soothing rubbing on his back.

Kiba whimpered "You ne'er look at m', you al'ays frown, you look so an'ry...You ha'e me...".

Sasuke pursed his lips and gave a crooked, half smile. He tried to think of his mother's kind, honey-sweet voice and tried to imitate it, or at least not sound like a dead owl.

"It's not like that...I'm..." Well Sasuke didn't have much of an excuse, he never really smiled anymore around anyone, or even by himself. He never meant to make it seem he hated Kiba, he thought carefully. Shit, this would be so much easier if Naruto was here.

He needed to put more effort to be warmer to Kiba, young children want to feel loved, they are insecure and are scared of being alone.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Kiba, I don't hate you, now don't cry anymore...Ok? It makes me upset..." The last part was true, seeing Kiba heartbroken and in tears made his stomach upset.

Kiba sniffled and wiped his dripping nose on the back of his sleeve, he lifted his head and looked at Sasuke with his big, black eyes.

"You promise?" he asked, the fear and sadness beginning to fade away in his eyes. Sasuke nodded "I promise...I don't hate you..." Sasuke insisted, petting Kiba's head in a gentle manner. Kiba had begun to smile a bit.

"Do you love me?"

The question froze Sasuke. Sasuke was asked a similar question by Naruto...He even began to ask himself did he really love Naruto. But he knew he did...He loved Naruto, he always will.

But Kiba made Sasuke feel a sense of warm, loving, maternal protectiveness when it came to Kiba. Kiba was a disgusting puke, and snot machine, but Sasuke felt warmth towards Kiba. He wanted to love Kiba but he was scared...Just as he always loved, maybe that's another reason why Sasuke was so insistent to hate humans; humans loved and hated so easily, they could switch the emotions so easily...In a blink of an eye because they don't realize how precious those relationships really are until they are gone.

And Sasuke's family was gone.

Kiba had given Sasuke his wish, never t be alone. Kiba was like a feral dog, that never knew the affectionate touch of another, but like all dogs, Kiba received selfless affection from another; so Kiba thought of Sasuke as a precious person, and would never abandon Sasuke.

Though Sasuke did not want to say it because of his pride, but he could not deny Kiba the love he never received until now. Sasuke loved Kiba, Kiba was his son.

Kiba was still a innocent child, he didn't do anything wrong, Sasuke did. It was Sasuke's fault for being ignorant of Kiba's already wounded hheart. Though it was done unintentionally, Sasuke knew it was cruel of him.

"Yes Kiba...I do love you...And you are wanted..." For the first time ever, Sasuke reached out for someone, he hugged Kiba tightly. He felt something warm soak into his shoulders, nimble fingers gripped on the edges of his jacket tightly.

"Don't cry Kiba...Good boys don't cry..."

"Mmkay...Sas'ke?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ha'v piggyback ride?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded "Sure Kiba..."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I actually stayed up very late to finish this, on Wednesday I started this? Yes? Actually, regarding this chapter, I wanted to try putting some comedy in here, but don't worry, the serious scenes will remain raw and angsty, just on the side I like to put some comedy to spice things up(and future lemons).

So um yeah, right now I'm tring to figure out if I want to give this thing a angst end or not,cause I know exactly what I want to do...I know some of you may kill me for a angst ending if I typed it, but I'm afraid the meaning and impact of the whole of the story would change and lessen...

Leave a review as to what sort of ending you want this story to have!

And if you liked this chapter! Which parts made your heart clench or race? Which made you sad or angry? Did the ending make you laugh or smile? Let me know!

Ps. Do not watch the anime Corpse Party


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:  
FINALLY I HAVE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY.  
IVe had to readjust the plot line because something in it didn't make sense. So yeah, rewriting the entire plot line from this point on...It's not fun people It's not fun...  
Thank you so much for sticking with me when it comes to my stories! I love all of you guys from the bottom of my heart.  
No homo.  
Also...Can I live in your house too? No Hobo.  
XD I'm kidding, I'm in a rather playful mood at the moment so I'm a bit giggly and stuff. :D  
Thanks for reading! If you like, read my other stories! I make all my stories SasuNaruSasu!

* * *

**Drowned Light**

**_When I was young_**

**_I dreamed of touching your face  
_**

**_I dream of your dark, cold eyes_**

**_I saw kindness behind ice walls_**

**_Forever and always_**

**_I love you_**

* * *

Often times, we do everything in moderation. Some cups of water, running for an hour or so, sleeping for a few hours, reading, eating. All of it, we do in moderation, because it's healthier to do things that way. The problem is, Blood Walkers have unlimited energy compared to humans.  
Traveling non stop was exhausting.

Especially to the ones who were lazy. Naruto was not lazy. In fact, since his training Naruto was built, there were defined muscles along his abdomen that would ripple from movement.  
Naruto's tanned skin was glowing in health from the exposure to the sun, Itachi was unfortunately, not so lucky. He was pale, and he was a Blood Walker. A creature of the night, a nocturnal humanoid creature. So the sun annoyed him a little.

Okay, not a little, it bothered him incredibly.

But walking for two days straight with no rest in the hot blazing sun was wearing down Naruto's energy. Despite this, Itachi would tell Naruto that there was no time to rest.  
Naruto's eyesight began to blur with his fatigue beginning to catch up.  
The sun radiated heat from the ground and hair. The air was musky and humid. Naruto started at the chalky road, noticing how drops of sweat darkened the soil below them.

Oh God he was dying.

Maybe for the baby Blood Walker Naruto could ask for a break?  
Speaking of the baby, it didn't quite like the fact that Naruto was his parent but it quickly adjusted to Naruto, and soon the baby attached itself to Naruto.  
Naruto had got around to name the infant Neji. It suited him.  
Itachi wasn't as exhausted as Naruto since he has traveled around the world nonstop more than one occasion.

When he experienced the beginnings of, he remembered the time limit they had, Sasuke was waiting for them. Well, technically Sasuke would be waiting for Naruto.  
And it would no doubt be an amusing sight to see when Sasuke and Naruto would meet.  
Itachi saw Naruto did love Sasuke, but he questioned how deep that love really was. Naruto was Sasuke's soul mate, so their bond would be naturally strong and pure, they were born for each other. But Itachi saw obligation in Naruto's eyes when he talked about Sasuke, did Naruto feel obligated to love Sasuke?  
And did Sasuke love Naruto as a person and not a object of possession?

Itachi had gone through human lovers and Blood Walker lovers plenty of times to fill the scarred part of his heart his soul mate left, if they had gotten to know each other more and continued to deepen their affections for one another, Itachi knew he wouldn't have survived when his soul mate had died.  
But even still, Itachi dreams of his soul mate. Yes, Blood Walkers dream, they dream of what they desire, and Itachi is haunted by the same face.

The face of his one and true love.

The face of the one he killed.  
And he regrets he couldn't die by their side. Of all things to think of a curse, Itachi's promise to them was to live and move on.  
Perhaps it was better that way. Blood Walkers were immensely strong creatures, barely anything could kill them; they could only truly die if they formed a deep bond with their human.

The humans would be their fall.

Their death. That was why many vampires despised humans, they felt ashamed and disgusted they must be bound to humans, believing humans were the filth of the world. They hated humans. They hated them for driving them off, casting them as monsters.  
At least this way, Itachi could help Sasuke find his happiness. He glanced to Naruto, he was cradling the baby in his arms, he was feeding softened food to the young offspring.

Naruto would be a good influence for Sasuke, Itachi couldn't have wanted anyone else for his little brother.  
"Naruto...what do you think of my brother?" Itachi asked, wanting to believe Naruto understood Sasuke. Sasuke never opened up to anyone; with Naruto, Sasuke was in love but he only allowed himself to express possessiveness, but never love.  
Sasuke was too hardened, even as a child Sasuke refused from opening up to his feelings to their parents. Sasuke wouldn't even look at Itachi when Itachi had grown up.

But nevertheless, Itachi could see through Sasuke. He did promise his parents to take care of Sasuke before they died. Naruto gave a warm smile to Itachi, or maybe it was to himself with the way he stared at the ground pleasantly.  
"Sasuke...Everything is black and white with him. He he hates humans. He loves me.

There's no 'if', 'but', 'because', or 'maybe'. He sees the world that way...he's closed off. He doesn't see the other side of things." Naruto answered, darting his eyes back and forth from the ground and to Itachi, like a nervous rabbit.

"He doesn't look at me like I'm a human."

_Naruto never disappoints_ Itachi mused to himself happily, though he kept his calm, never wavering demeanor. An emotionless mask that could not be swayed nor cracked. But Itachi was pleased. Very pleased.

Naruto was a bit uncomfortable under such a cold gaze, it made him think back to his isolated days. When he was all alone. With no one.  
No. That wasn't right. Despite all that lonely darkness, there was one person that showed kindness. Naruto never saw his face but he remembered the compassion he expressed to Naruto.

Naruto was twelve at the time, and he woke up to find new books as usual. To Naruto's surprise, a person had left Naruto a letter. With rising curiosity and eagerness, Naruto tore open the letter and read the letter.  
Within the letter's contents, it revealed to Naruto that his family were killed by the same people who had locked him up. Naruto had felt small amounts of anger because he could have been with his own family instead of being locked in the darkness.

But all that dark emotions quickly died away when the letter revealed that the anonymous person was seven at the day of their death. The person had written apology after apology about what had happened, he tried to warn them but it was too late.  
Punishment for disobeying his own family, the anonymous writer had been slashed across the face with a knife. Naruto didn't have the heart to be angry, the writer had betrayed his own family to try to save Naruto's family at the small age of seven.

Even though the person had been punished severely, he had written he didn't regret trying to save his family. Naruto felt gratitude that someone at a young age had tried to go that far for his family. But that was the only letter Naruto ever received, Naruto at least wanted to say thank you to them, or better yet, try to become his friend.  
That letter kept Naruto believing that the real world must be stunning and filled with wonders and discoveries. Naruto was more than prepared to leave that isolation, he was ready to travel and explore.  
To have an adventure of a lifetime.

"Sasuke believes humans are evil...All of them, but I know better than anyone that there are bad humans, but I also know that there are good humans."  
"Then you better show him that, Sasuke can be quite stubborn and prideful." Itachi turned to scan the horizon.

The sun was beginning to set and Itachi could sense that Naruto was beginning to reach the end of his stamina.  
Naruto grinned, and crossed his arms on his chest and tilted his head with confidence.

"You better believe I will! After a few days with Sasuke, he is gonna remember that humans aren't all bad! Then we can really get to know each other!" Naruto raised a fist high in the air with overflowing determination before his knee buckled in and he fell, luckily, the soft grass below Naruto had protected him form scraping his skin. This did not go unseen by Itachi. Itachi concluded curtly that Naruto was close to fainting if he didn't get some food, water and rest in him soon.  
It wouldn't be a good idea to introduce himself to Sasuke again if he returned with a half-dead, dehydrated, starved, blonde man, if anything, Sasuke would probably try to kill Itachi before asking questions.  
Itachi would be troubled if that happened.  
"Alright Naruto, how about some rest and some food in the next town we're headed? There is a Inn we can stay in for the night." Itachi suggested, offering Naruto a hand to help him up.

Without hesitation, Naruto took the hand gratefully and nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's be really awesome..." Naruto dropped his head in embarrassment for falling down in front of Itachi like some sort of light weight. Naruto didn't want to seem weak, even though he was very tired. Naruto just wanted to prove himself, that he was worth something and not weak.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the next town after hiking up rocky hills. Naruto was just about to collapse if it wasn't for baby Neji cooing at Naruto, as if to cheer him up.  
They reached a rather old, wooden house at the end of town, near a dark, dead, forest with a sparkling lake behind it. The roof was crusted with rust and dirt, crows were perched neatly on the edge of the roof, as if staring down at Naruto, some windows were dirty, the backyard was a graveyard, and if all of that wasn't bad enough, there was a permanent lightning storm above them.

What kind of is was this?!

At least the water is clean. Naruto thought, as he readjusted the baby's blanket that kept him warm. The baby caught on to his finger and began to attempt to squueze it very hard. Naruto took note how adorable he was. He looked up and saw a sign regarding the river.

_**Warning!**_  
_**Keep away from the lake, body count of 58 people have gone missing ever since they went near or in the lake. For safety precautions, keep away from the lake.**_

"We're gonna die tonight..." Naruto whimpered, already having flashes of zombies eating him alive. His love of reading couldn't keep him away from horror novels when he was twelve. Now he regrets reading them.  
Itachi took note of Naruto's weary expression, and hopeless tone in his voice. "Naruto, this Inn is completely safe." He assured, his voice held a undertone of amusement.  
"Safe my ass! 58 people died here! I'm too young to die dammit!" He growled at Itachi, the baby just laughed at the funny expressions Naruto made when he was angry. Itachi turned to Naruto. He glanced down at Naruto's eyes. "Bodies missing. No implication they are dead. Now lets go." Itachi turned back to the direction of the horror house they were meant to sleep in.

_Great, with Itachi's so called 'assuring words', I'm gonna have nightmares of what happened to the bodies..._ Naruto groaned in dismay, already preparing his death and wondering if he should write a letter how he couldn't make it because of his death from this house.  
Itachi opened the door-which looked rotten- and there was a tall figure at the reception staring at them.

Or at least Naruto thought the tall figure was staring at them, the person had a cloak over their head, obscuring the view of their face.  
That doesn't seem suspicious at all.  
Naruto stood behind Itachi, slightly bending his knees to hide away from the creepy receptionist. Neji seemed to have sensed Naruto's fear and began to cuddle and hide into Naruto's chest quietly, attempting to hide as well.

Itachi exchanged unrecognizable words with the receptionist before heading up the stairs with Naruto following eagerly. Naruto whispered to Itachi with a fiercely angry voice.  
"Why couldn't we stay in one of the other Inns we passed by? They were a lot nicer compared to this one!"  
Itachi simply replied "Because those Inns don't offer a certain something that this one does." Itachi said it as if it explained everything.  
Naruto was tired of Itachi's mind games, He wasn't a genius like him, or Sasuke.

He didn't seem to understand how things worked in Itachi's head. Naruto assumed everything would be explained in the end of the day.  
Hopefully.  
The moment they reached the door, Naruto placed the baby-who fell asleep- beside him on the bed and the moment Naruto laid his body on the bed, he pretty much blacked out into sleep.  
With steady footsteps, Itachi approached Naruto's sleeping form.

Cool, pale, hands reached out for Naruto's neck, but instead the hands gently oulled the sleeping baby from Naruto. Itachi raised the baby to eye-level and smiled slowly. His glowing, blood-stained eyes scanned the baby's forehead. There was it's families mark that appeared. The newly appeared, green markings glowed.  
It was time.  
"I promise the ritual won't hurt Neji..." Itachi stroked the warm cheek of the sleepy infant. The baby burped quietly, Itachi would miss the baby's adorable antics. But nothing lasts forever.

**"I promise i'll make it quick."**

* * *

A/N:

Like my little poem?

And I know, I know...I'm evil for doing this. XD I know there's probably about sixty fangirls who will no doubt want to kill me for doing this to them...But hey!  
*Waves white flag*  
Cliff hanger right?! I may or may not update this for a while, it really depends...Ive been getting great ideas for my stories, but I always end up forgetting, which is very bad...That's why I bought a little notebook to write out the general plot for my stories...It helps a lot...Any writers out there that has an writer's block or has no idea where their story is going, I suggest writing out the general idea of your story while doing something inspirational that can be related to your story. Example: This story, I went on a Walking Dead marathon, played Deemo, and rped.  
For now this story will probably be updated slower, but have no fear! I probably will update faster than I said I would.  
Please leave a review if you have the time!


End file.
